Nurse Bella
by isabellacullen1901
Summary: Bella is Carlisle's sister, changed at the same time as him. She is the nurse of a very handsome young man during the outbreak of the Spanish Influenza in Chicago, summer of 1918. DISCLAIMER: NOT MINE! CHARACTERS & PLOT ARE STEPHENIE MEYER'S! NOT MINE!
1. Prologue

My brother and I were changed into vampires on the same day. London, in the sixteen-fifties. Our father had been an Anglican pastor, and lead hunts for witches, werewolves, and vampires. As our father grew old he placed my brother, Carlisle, and I in charge of these raids.

The on faithful night that we actually stumbled onto a real coven of vampires is when we were bitten, and changed. Carlisle and I, Isabella or preferably Bella, decided to drink for animals, not humans. Later, while in moving across Europe, Carlisle found his calling. He became a doctor and much later I became a nurse.

We were both working at a hospital in Chicago when the Spanish influenza broke out in 1918. The patients being wheeled in and out of the hospital rooms were no different from one another to me; horrible, yes I know but that was just the way I was. They were no different that is, until that summer when a couple and their son came in, all of them sick with the influenza.


	2. New Patient

AN: I forgot to put this in the prologue: Carlisle was turned at the same age he is in the book; Bella was 17 when she was turned, so she just claims to have gotten into nursing school early.

The hospital had been busy for a while now. The Spanish influenza had been killing the humans left and right. The doctors were doing all they could for them, but there is no cure for the flu. The only thing you can do is try to treat the symptoms. Sadly, very few of the people that come through here make it back out.

Today I was going from room to room trying to make all of the patients as comfortable as possible; that was really all we could do. Carlisle and I both felt horrible when we were supposed to be off work 'sleeping' when we couldn't, knowing that people were dying and we couldn't do anything about it.

I stopped at the nurse's station to exchange some patient's files with the nurse there.

"Hey Bella." Nurse Angela said.

"Hi. Got some files for me?"

"Bella, how long how you been here? You were here before me and I've been here at least twelve hours. Why don't you go home and get some rest?"

"No, I'm fine, I'm running on coffee. The files?" That was a lie of course; I would never have the need to sleep again. She sighed and handed them to me.

"There are some new flu cases down in rooms 100-105 you might want Dr. Cullen to have a look at. I would tell him myself, but I haven't seen him since they arrived." **(AN: in reality, there was so many cases, that they had cots set up in huge rooms to house the ever-growing number of patients.)**

"I'll tell him. Thanks." I really liked Angela; she was one of the few nurses that didn't try to catch the attention of my brother.

After I had found Carlisle, we went to see the new patients.

"Why, Dr. Cullen, I do believe you look rather tired. Perhaps you should go home and rest." I teased him. He gave me a look that clearly said 'not funny'. "Sorry." I mumbled as he opened the door for me.

The patients in the first and second rooms were in a very progressed stage of the flu; nothing at all could be done except try to make their deaths less painful. The entire situation was really wearing down my spirit; so many people were dying everyday and I could do nothing about it.

"In this next room we have two moderately progressed cases in the adults, but their son is in a very early stage of the flu." I pretended read from the files Angela had given me, one of the perks of a vampire's brain, one only have to look at an object once and you will remember it forever. But, then again, when you are around so much death, maybe a perfect memory isn't such a good thing.

When we walked into the next room, I handed Carlisle she charts, seeing as he was the doctor. There was a middle-aged man and women in the room that were asleep, along with their son, who was seventeen. He had bronze colored hair and emerald green eyes, just like his mother. He was definitely the most handsome man I had ever seen (which was saying a lot considering how many vampires I knew). There was something different about him though; I didn't know what, it was just a feeling I had. I suddenly remembered his name from the chart, Edward Anthony Masen.

The air vents suddenly kicked on, blowing the scents of the three humans around the room. That was when I noticed it. Edward's blood smelled better than any I had ever smelled before. Even though I had hunted a few days ago, I knew that if I didn't leave the room, and soon, I would lose all of the control on my instincts that I had previously. I spun around, left as quickly as a human would have been able too and shut the door as fast as possible. I leaned against the wall and took a hesitant breath. Clean air; I took several deep breaths to steady myself. A few seconds later I heard Carlisle started talking so that only a vampire could hear,

"Bella, are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. The scent was just too powerful. Just give me a minute."

I didn't know it was possible for the scent of human blood to effect me so much. His blood had smelled a thousand times better than anything I had ever experienced before. I remember hearing something about this before when we were in Italy, with the Volturi. 'La tua cantante', or 'your singer'.

I waited until I was absolutely sure I had regained my control before taking a deep breath and rejoining Carlisle.


	3. read

i'm going to take this story down until i finish my other two...which will take a while...but i'm not going to give up on it...i am working on it & will get back to it as soon as possible


End file.
